Venganza
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: DickDamian. Advertencia: contenido sexual. A Damian no le gustan las interrupciones, y mucho menos le gusta que le roben tiempo cuando esta con alguien.


Venganza

Tenia muy claro que esto era un problema, normalmente solo necesitaba dormir un par de horas para tener un descanso completo pero por alguna razón cada vez que le tenia cerca esas dos horas de sueño se convertían fácilmente en diez. No entendía como Grayson podía dormir tanto pero siempre que terminaban en la misma cama y los brazos del mayor le rodeaban era imposible librarse del sueño. Por supuesto día no era una excepción, a penas había tenido tiempo de abrir los ojos cuando el sonido de un móvil les despertó, se movió inquieto entre los brazos del mayor buscando apartarse de ese sonido lo máximo posible.

Por su parte Dick se encontraba en ese momento bastante desorientado no se esperaba despertar con tanta brusquedad, casi se sentó en la cama de golpe al oír el sonido del teléfono pero por supuesto un bultito entre los brazos le impidió sentarse del todo. Miro a su alrededor buscando de donde provenía el sonido y enseguida se encontró con una llamada que no esperaba tan pronto. Alargo la mano cogiendo el teléfono y contestando con voz mas dormida que despierta.

-¿Diga?- una voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono le hizo volver a tumbarse en la cama con el pequeño- Babs… ¿no es muy pronto para llamar?

El solo hecho de escuchar ese nombre hizo que el poco sueño que seguía teniendo se evaporara en un momento, arrugo el entrecejo oyendo la estúpida conversación que tenia el mayor con la pelirroja, por lo que podía entender habían acordado verse ese día temprano pero por supuesto el había sido una gran distracción para que eso no pasara. No podía decir que tuviera nada en concreto contra la pelirroja salvo una cosa: estaba demasiado cerca de Grayson.

Conocía de sobra su historia y sabia todo lo que habían vivido juntos, incluyendo su extraña relación amorosa. No había conseguido saber con exactitud si aun seguían juntos o no, pero si tenia claro que ahora él era quien estaba mas unido al primer Robin y no iba a dejar que la pelirroja paralítica le echara a un lado. Se quedo observando por un momento las reacciones y las disculpas del mayor, realmente parecía arrepentido por haberla dejado plantada.

Dick no podía creer que hubiera sido tan idiota, el día anterior se le había olvidado llamar a Babs para decirle que no podría acudir en ese momento, no eran muchas las ocasiones en las que tenia de que Damian se quedara con el, así que por un día pretendía quedarse en casa con el chico pero el día anterior paso tan rápido que no fue capaz de avisar a la pelirroja. Podía notar la mirada intensa del otro, se imaginaba que estaría del mal humor por haberse despertado de forma tan brusca así que solo le volvio a pasar un brazo por los hombros acariciandole el cuello mientras seguia hablando con la pelirroja.

Se extraño cuando vio ese gesto y estuvo a punto de decirle algo pero un gesto con su mano le hizo guardar silencio pero si de verdad pensaba que se iba a quedar callado estaba muy pero que muy equivocado. Se deshizo del brazo del mayor sentandose en la cama, en un primer momento el otro le miro extrañado pero pronto le resto importancia al verle desperezarse a su lado, sin embargo cuando el menor se sento sobre su regazo mirandole con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa algo en su interior le dijo que esto no iba a acabar bien.

Nightwing hizo un ademán de apartar el teléfono de su oreja para decirle algo al moreno, pero el mordisco sobre su cuello le hizo agarrar el aparato con mas fuerza mientras se mordia los labios luchando porque ningun sonido escapase de su boca y pudiera alertar a la pelirroja.

-¿Dick?- oyó decir al otro lado- ¿Estas bien?

-Si… recuérdame que aleje mas la mesilla de la cama para que no pueda agredirme de nuevo.

Aun contra la piel ajena el menor sonrío, esta vez Grayson había conseguido salir del aprieto pero se aseguraría de que dentro de poco no pudiera ni decirle dos palabras seguidas a la chica. Sin alejarse de donde estaba sentado Damian empezó a repartir mordiscos fuertes a lo largo del cuello del mayor, conocía de sobra que ese era uno de sus puntos débiles e iba a aprovecharlo, pero por supuesto las acciones que estaba llevando a cabo en ese momento eran solo el preludio de algo mas grande.

Por otra parte si le hubieran perdió a Dick que dijera algo en ese momento no habría podido decidirse, estaba luchando por no desconcentrarse y seguirle la conversación a Bárbara pero hacerlo con ese chico sobre el repartiendo mordiscos a diestro y siniestro por todo su cuello era algo difícil. No podía creerse que esto estuviera pasando, pero por un momento su mente fue lo suficientemente clara como para descubrir que estaba pasando. Hacia varios días que había tenido una conversación seria con Damian, tenia muy claro que su situación era muy complicada, si alguien descubría lo que estaba pasando entre ellos no iba a acabar bien, sobre todo si Bruce lo descubría, pero no podía decir que eso fuera suficiente para dejar de lado al Wayne menor, había pasado tantas cosas con el que le era imposible cortarlo de raíz. Tras muchas noches en vela, sin poder concentrarse en las patrullas y cometiendo errores garrafales a cada cosa que hacia había tomado una decisión: Le era imposible dejar al chico, así que por el momento dejaría las cosas tal y como estaban. El problema venia cuando la primera Batgirl intervenía en el asunto, no es que Damian no la aguantara pero a pesar de las negaciones del mayor podía oler sus celos a kilómetros de distancia, y admitiría que eso se le hacia adorable, por lo que pensó que a eso se debía su comportamiento ahora mismo.

La solución mas fácil hubiese sido la obvia, colgar a Oráculo y encargarse del pequeño petirrojo pero la voz del menor en su oído diciendo "Ni te atrevas a dejar el teléfono" fue suficiente para descartar esa idea, Damian quería venganza e iba a conseguirla. El menor podía notar claramente como la respiración y los latidos del otro iban acelerándose por momentos, al mismo tiempo que cierta parte de su anatomía estaba despertando a gran velocidad. Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en sus labios, eso iba a ser divertido, al menos para el. El hecho de que Grayson desconociera prácticamente lo que era un pijama le facilito bastante la tarea, sus dedos comenzaron a recorrer las partes de la piel expuesta que no cubría su boca dejando arañazos y marcas que habían que el mayor se sobresaltara y dijera alguna incoherencia de tanto en tanto.

Por mas que deseara prolongar ese juego hasta hacerle tener que gemir prácticamente contra el teléfono, Damian era consciente de que la conversación o duraría eternamente así que debería acelerar el proceso. Se bajo del regazo del mayor para volver a la cama y sin darle tiempo a nada retiro la sabana que les había estado cubriendo a ambos, no era extraño encontrar que bajo ella no había ninguna otra prenda que cubriera al primer Robin salvo unos boxer con un gran bulto en ellos. Cuando ambos pares de ojos azules entraron en contacto la sonrisa del pequeño asesino se ensancho mientras tiraba del elástico de los boxer dejando libre el miembro erecto del mayor.

Dick Grayson no se consideraba una persona vergonzosa, al menos no demasiado, pero la situación en la que se encontraba en ese momento era suficiente para hacer que la poca vergüenza que tenia aflorara de golpe, a pesar de continuar con los boxer puestos se sentía desnudo y la mirada del menor sumado a la voz de Bárbara que llegaba desde el otro lado de la línea le hacían sentirse expuesto, casi como si estuviera haciendo eso mismo en un sitio publico bajo la mirada de todo Gothan. Estaba obligado a seguir pensando en la conversación que mantenía con la chica, aunque en los últimos minutos mas bien parecía que no le estaba haciendo ni caso por eso se obligo a si mismo a sacar ahora otro tema de conversación, algo trivial con lo que pudiera lidiar sin apartar la mirada de los movimientos de Damian.

La situación cada vez se inclinaba mas a su favor, Grayson a penas podía pensar y varias de las frases que decía ya eran mas que entupidas y carecían de todo sentido por lo que ahora era el momento adecuado para poner en practica el resto del plan que tenia en mente. Volvió a ponerse frente al mayor pero esta vez no se subió encima, mas bien fijo su mirada en la del otro al mismo tiempo que bajaba con lentitud hasta quedar a la altura de su entrepierna, cuando se encontraba a pocos centímetros de Nightwing saco la lengua dando un primer lametazo en la punta de su miembro. Según su lengua rozo el miembro del otro la mano libre del mayor se agarro con fuerza a las sabanas mientras echaba de golpe la cabeza hacia tras moliéndose los labios, Damian no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa cuando del impulso se dio un cabezazo contra la pared que tenia detrás.

-Dick, ¿Seguro que estas bien?- pregunto esta vez un poco cabreada la pelirroja, estaba muy raro.

-Me he… levantado mas torpe que de costumbre… no te preocupes.

Por supuesto Babs no era estúpida y sabia que algo estaba pasando ahí pero por mas que intento decirle que le llamaría mas tarde el chico parecía no querer dejarla ir tan fácilmente, no podía ser tan grave lo que estaba haciendo…. ¿o si? Realmente prefería no pensar en ello e intentar llevar una conversación mas o menos decente. Para desgracia de la pelirroja esa no era la idea del moreno menor que ahora se entretenía enredando su lengua por la anatomía mas sensible del primer Robin, cualquiera que hubiera visto al chico diría que se estaba comiendo el helado mas delicioso del mundo, y por supuesto esta interpretación no paso desapercibida para Dick. No era la primera vez que ocurría algo como eso y siempre que ocurría se sentía hipnotizado por los movimientos de Damian, seguramente Talía le hubiera entrenado para hacer que sus propios movimientos confundieran a su adversario en cualquier situación y el chico era muy bueno adaptando sus habilidades a otras situaciones.

Mientras mas rápido se movía la lengua de Robin mas perdía la concentración el mayor, ahora las frases que le soltaba a la pelirroja ni siquiera tenían nada que ver con lo que estaban hablando. Sus manos seguían apretando con fuerza las sabanas poniendo en su agarre todo el empeño para no soltar ningún sonido que pudiera ser mal interpretado para la chica que se encontraba al otro lado de la línea, pero era difícil, muy difícil. Por otro lado Damian estaba mas que orgulloso de las reacciones que provocaba en el mayor, por supuesto que Oráculo tenia que sentirse totalmente ignorada pero esa era justo la gracia de esa situación, quería hacerle ver a la pelirroja que si Grayson estaba con el solo podía centrarse en él. Por desgracia llego un punto en el que la antigua Batgirl no soporto seguir siendo ignorada y dio por finalizada esa conversación, por supuesto para Dick esto fue un alivio sin embargo para Damian fue una decepción.

-¿Ya has colgado a tu novia? Que rápido habláis ¿no?- dijo con una sonrisa de lado lamiéndose los labios.

-Eres… un pequeño… monstruito…

El mayor se le quedo mirándole un momento antes de sonreír también y así no pasaron ni dos segundos hasta que se encontraban rodando entre las sabanas. A pesar de que la rabieta de Damian había terminado en una situación bastante incomoda tenia que admitir que también había sido bastante excitante y realmente no se podía quejar mucho de ella… pero si podía vengarse, y tenia todo el día por delante para vengarse de el de la mejor forma posible.

FIN


End file.
